Takanashi Rikka Kai ~Gekijou-ban Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!~
is a compilation film which recaps the first season of ''Love, Chunibyo and Other Delusions — only as seen from the character Rikka Takanashi's eyes and reconstructed with new elements to make it interesting for the audience. The staff and cast from the first season returned for this film. Rikka (as voiced by Maaya Uchida) performed the opening theme song, while Rikka, Shinka Nibutani (Chinatsu Akasaki), Kumin Tsuyuri (Azumi Asakura), and Sanae Dekomori (Sumire Uesaka) performed the ending theme "Secret Survivor" as Black Raison d'être. Plot The movie opens at a church, where Yuuta gets ready for his wedding with Rikka. Dekomori bursts in, interrupting the ceremony, refusing to accept their new contract as she wants her master back for her only. Rikka resists, and along with Yuuta, Nibutani and Kumin, engage in a ferocious battle against Dekomori. Rikka then wakes up in the clubroom, revealing it to be a dream. Dekomori enters, and Rikka asks of Yuuta’s whereabouts, implying he is elsewhere. Dekomori '''asks '''Rikka '''to trust and have faith in '''Yuuta. She then asks Rikka '''to share her story of how she met the Dark Flame Master, and '''Kumin '''wakes up, showing interest too. The bulk of the movie consists of a retelling of Season 1, now from Rikka'’s perspective with a few added twists: of how they met, their shared chunibyo history, how they fell in love, and how they finally found the Ethereal Horizon. After '''Rikka '''completes her recount, '''Nibutani '''enters, and seems surprised '''Yuuta '''isn’t back yet. After a brief fight with '''Dekomori '''who reveals she will be entering the same high school as them in the new semester, the door opens and '''Yuuta' walks in. Rikka’s mom had to leave town for two years due to her job, thus Rikka’s grandfather was dead set to take Rikka '''back to live with him. Knowing '''Rikka '''would be unhappy living there, '''Yuuta '''reveals that he had gone to plead with her grandfather to let '''Rikka '''live on her own. '''Rikka’s mom, as well as her older sister, Tōka, who suddenly showed up, finally helped to convince Rikka’s grandfather to change his mind. Rikka '''hugs '''Yuuta happily. Back at''' Rikka'’s apartment, movers suddenly arrive and start preparing to move '''Rikka'’s things. Yuuta '''gets a call from '''Tōka, who explains that Rikka’s grandfather had already cancelled her apartment’s lease, and they were too late to change it. Realising that there is no other way, Yuuta '''asks the movers to transfer '''Rikka’s things to his apartment instead. Yuuta’s family is in Jakarta, so the two of them begin to live together alone. In a post credits scene, a new, unknown girl (introduced in Season 2 as Satone Shichimiya) with brilliant pink hair arrives on train, and "opens" the train door with her "powers". She steps off and wonders how her hero, whom she calls "Yuusha", is doing. Characters *Rikka Takanashi *Yuuta Togashi *Shinka Nibutani *Sanae Dekomori *Kumin Tsuyuri *Tōka Takanashi *Makoto Isshiki *Mrs. Takanashi *Rikka's Grandfather *Rikka's Grandmother *Satone Shichimiya Genres *Comedy *Drama *Romance *Slice of life Themes #Selflessness in love #*Yuuta is willing to travel all the way to Rikka's grandfather's house to beg him for permission to let Rikka live on her own. He loves her and doesn't want to see her upset, and thus is willing to humble himself completely for her. #*When it is revealed Rikka has nowhere to go after her apartment lease is cancelled, he lets her stay in a room in his apartment. #Comfort of friends #*When Rikka is worried about Yuuta's meeting with her grandfather, Dekomori and Kumin reassure her and asks her to trust in Yuuta, which she does. Theme songs Opening "－Across the line－" by Maaya Uchida Ending "Secret Survivor" by Black Raison d'être Trivia Navigation External links *Official website (Japanese) *Takanashi Rikka • Kai ~Gekijō-ban Chūnibyō demo Koi ga Shitai!~ at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Media